oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Army Units
Humans All humans gain +1 movement on flat terrain. Footmen Equipped with a light sword, mail armor, and a metal shield – Footmen excel at maintaining a line and a strong defense. What they gain in defense, they lack in offense. Their light swords are nothing to write home about. Shield Wall: Footmen can form a shield wall, reducing movement in exchange for extra defense against cavalry and ranged units. They are also more vulnerable at their sides and flank. Knights Equipped with a heavy sword and plate armor – Knights form the elite of a typical Human host. Coming from rich families – either as nobles or wealthy merchants – they are the best of the best and excel at charging enemy formations. Triangle Formation: Knights can form into a Triangle, giving them increased damage against infantry, siege weapons, and magic users. However, they are more vulnerable from other cavalry or ranged units during this. Catapult Human catapults are used to siege enemy emplacements and fortifications. They can also be used against infantry or cavalry, but have a chance to miss when firing on them. Anchors: Catapults can extend anchors, giving them increased range at the expense of all movement for two turns. Archers Human Archers are relatively simple units. Equipped with a shortbow and leather armor, human archers are relatively weak compared to their equals across the realm. They have short range, and weak arrows. Still what they lack in damage, they gain in mobility. Mobility: Archers have increased movement speed. Court Wizards Mages in human society are generally called “Wizards”. Unlike some races, such as the Elves, humans and magic are restricted to the elite. As such, only Court Wizards, hired and appointed by local rulers, are entitled to wield it. Court Wizards excel by knowing all types of magic – but being experts in none. The Fundamentals: Court Wizards have a rudimentary understanding in all forms of magic – giving them access to level 1 spells in all schools. Elves Skirmishers Elven Skirmishers are light on their feet but pack a punch. Skirmishers are equipped with double bladed swords and can hold their own in most fights. They are generally a hybrid – both flexible and mobile, as well as powerful and defensive. They are also well trained in combat against horses. Flexibility: May dash at double speed to intercept cavalry, which they gain extra damage against. Weakness to other infantry. Rangers Elven Rangers are the staple of the elves. Although skirmishers form the main infantry unit, most elves sign up to be Rangers, excelling at archery. Their discipline is perhaps the strongest of any archery unit. Discipline: All rangers on the field may fire once extra at the end of each turn for a quarter damage. Magi Troupe Mages in Elven society form into Troupes, which take to horseback. As such, Elves lack a dedicated cavalry unit. They make up for this with mages with extra mobility. Their Magi are also intermediates in two schools of magic. Horses and Training: Magi Troupes have increased movement speed and may cast up to level two in two different schools of magic. Towers Elves use Towers as the chief mechanism for sieging territory. Towers conceal a large host which has several floors. Equipped with multiple doors, they can siege almost any size castle. Concealment and Armor: Because Towers are enclosed, the units inside them are concealed from enemy eyes until they engage. They also gain incredible defense. High Elves Shock Troops High Elves differ from their cousins by having incredibly powerful infantrymen. Also unlike humans, shock troops form the elite. Shock troops are equipped with claymores and plate armor. They sacrifice movement and flexibility for strength and defense. Overwhelm: Shock Troops may overwhelm an enemy unit, causing double damage for two turns. However, during this time they are extra vulnerable to attacks. Magi Regiment High Elven society focuses so much on magic, that they are able to train entire regiments of Magi. These units gain extra range, and are experts in 2 schools of magic. Regimentation: The regiment gains an extra square of range, and may cast up to level 3 spells in two schools of magic. Magi Cannons High Elves can focus magical energy through a metal pipe to launch a ball of magical energy. Particularly effective against wood and enemy units. Accuracy: Unlike other siege weapons, Magi Cannons have an additional chance to critically hit enemy units, and suffer no accuracy bonuses against land units. Tree Elves All Tree Elves gain invisibility when in forests or woods. Woodlanders Tree Elven society has focused so much on living amongst trees, that their main unit of war has learned to fight from a distance. Lacking a dedicated infantry or archery unit, Woodlanders form the backbone of the army capable of filling both roles. They are equipped with the best longbows available, as well as short daggers for close combat. Role Changing: Woodlanders can freely change between ranged and melee combat. Each type of combat has a different ability. Tree Barrage: As Tree Elves have learned to fight amongst the canopies of trees, they have also learned to coordinate their attacks on unsuspecting units below. The Tree Barrage, as they call it, is the archetypical form of attack on infantry units. Gains extra damage to infantry units. Light on their Feet: In close range, Tree Elves have learned to use the shadows to their benefit. When in melee, they may move, attack, and gain an additional movement after combat. Wood Sabers Tree Elves have learned to tame the wildest beasts of the forest – Wood Sabers – as their equivalent of cavalry. These hybrids of lions and tigers are masters of the night. They are particularly effective against infantry. Fight from Saberback: Wood Saber units may fire bow and arrow from saberback. Ballista Even Tree Elven siege weapons use essentially bow technology. Ballistas are large catapults that fire a giant arrow. These low flying siege weapons are particularly effective against enemy units in close range. They are also quite mobile. Pointblank Shot: When firing on an enemy unit within 2 spaces, enemy takes double damage. Earth Wardens The Tree Elves revere their Wardens, magic users who protect the forests. They are experts in Earth magic. Earth Proficiency: Able to cast up to level 4 spells in Earth magic. Sorroson All Sorroson Units may fly over long distances, and above enemies, giving them +1 movement and +1 defense against melee. Spearmen Sorroson “infantry” are spearmen, equipped with light armor and a long spear or pike. These units are well equipped to form defensive squares against calvary, and are considered light infantry when in melee combat. Spear Square: Sorroson have perfected the tactic of forming a defensive square, making sure to cover all sides. Gain extra defense, and suffer no penalties against flanking. Griffon Riders Call it fate, call it chance, but Sorroson – a bird race – have learned the ability to tame other birds. Particularly, they have been able to tame Griffons. As such, their elite troops ride on top of griffons – half lions, half eagles – and rain hell down on their enemies. Equipped with a short bow and light sword, consider these units light cavalry. Griffon Mastery: May fire from griffon back, and gain +1 range at expense of defense. Airships Sorroson, masters of flight, are even considered somewhat of technological masters. They can construct large airships to carry troops behind enemy lines and even into cities. These airships are the ultimate in troop carriers. Concealment and Flight: Units inside are concealed, and may ignore all movement restrictions including walls, mountains, or forests. Dryad All Dryads have a weakness to fire and axes. Even so, they gain many bonuses with their abilities. Youngling The starting stage of any Dryad is as a Youngling. They are basic infantry units, using blunt weapons and light armor against enemies. Younglings are relatively weak, but make up for it in numbers. Youth: Younglings are…well…young. As most trees, there are plenty of young Dryads. Their innate youth makes them plentiful, if weak. Reduced cost of raising Younglings, at cost of offense and defense. Ents The second life stage of a Dryad, for military service at least, is serving as an Ent. The fiercest warriors amongst the Dryads – the Ents – are a one stop shop for most things other nations require multiple units for. Ents have strong melee, wielding massive tree limbs and other blunt weapons; can lay siege by literally ripping the ground up to use as a projectile; and can run over enemy infantry with their giant tree stump-legs. Role Changing: Ents have 3 different roles: melee, siege, and cavalry. They therefore have 3 different abilities. Tiny Comin’ In: In melee, Ents can attack using trees themselves or very large blunt weapons, such as a great…great great hammer. As such, they have sweeping arms. Their attacks can hit all adjacent enemy units. Hello Down There: When running, Ents can squish normal sized humanoids, or at least kick the living crap out of them. When charging an enemy, they can move through the unit to the square behind them. Release the River: Jk no more LOTR references. However, Ents can rip up the ground – rocks, trees, dirt – anything to attack their enemy. This can be used creatively to cause physical phenomena. Natural or manmade dams can be broken, forested units can suddenly find their trees falling over, and mountains can be made to have rock slides. Use the world against your enemies! Elders Elders of the Dryads are revered for their knowledge and are at the end of their lives. They will soon take root. Until then, they are masters of Earth Magic. I’m Too Old For This: Can cast up to level 4 earth spells and are on the cusp of discovering a new form of magic... Merrasine All Merrasine gain +1 offense if attacking from a water source, and may also traverse water as if it was normal flatlands. They also lose movement when in any elevated, wooded, or rocky landscape. Guards The typical Merrasine unit of infantry, Guards are equipped with heavy armor and light weapons, giving them a bonus to defense but a weakness to offense. Scale Armor: +1 Defense against bladed weapons. Agents Merrasine employ entire units of Agents dedicated to scouting the enemy and laying waste to their backlines. They are lightly armed and armored, but have high movement and can disrupt enemy units. Sabotage: Has a chance (predetermined by training) to cause havoc to a unit. The results will vary based on the action taken but can include; poisoning water supplies (causing damage to health), lighting on fire trade wagons (stopping movement for a turn), and any other means of sabotage you can think of! Stealth: Is undetectable unless it fails a Sabotage roll. Then, they are visible for 3 turns. Slingers Merrasine have not mastered archery, and why would they? Wet arrows and bowstrings are no good to anyone. As such, they maintain an older style of slingers – where units use rocks and slings to fire projectiles at enemy units. Rock to the Head: has an additional chance to critically hit lightly armored units. Serpents Magical units of Merrasine are organized into Serpents, a sort of formation of theirs. These mages specialize in water magic, of course, and are extremely adept at it. Water Mastery: May cast up to level 4 water spells. Dodenon and Um-dodenon All Dodenon and Um-dodenon gain +1 movement and defense in mountainous terrain. Warriors Equipped typically with Illium Forged weapons, Warriors are the penultimate melee unit. Although they have limited movement, they have increased attack and armor. Dwarven Rage: Warriors can attack twice per turn when enraged (when health is below a certain threshold). Rammers Rammers are the cavalry unit of the Dodenon, using Rams to great effect. They are equipped with heavy maces and the rams themselves have a natural ability to ram enemies with their horns. Ramming Speed: Rammers can charge at the last second, having increased crushing power against infantry. Battering Rams Siege weapons of the Dwarves are relatively unique – they’re literally giant pieces of metal on a wheeled cart. Rams must get close, but are enclosed to prevent enemy ranged units from attacking it. Enclosed: Protected against ranged units. Sappers Dwarves are excellent builders, and have used this skill to great effect on the battlefield. Sappers can build makeshift fortifications quickly, or otherwise be used to infiltrate enemy fortifications through tunneling. They can also weaken terrain through tunneling. Diggy Diggy Dwarves: Have the ability to 1) build makeshift fortifications, 2) infiltrate enemy fortifications, or 3) tunnel underneath terrain to hide troops or to weaken terrain for enemy units. M’rrow +1 to offense and sight when fighting at night. Claw Hands Claw Hands form the backbone of any M’rrow host. These troops are equipped with mainly their claws and teeth, which are incredibly sharp and long, as well as bladed weapons. Fighting Dirty: Claw Hands fight dirty by going for the weak spot, as any hunter would on suspecting prey. Additional chance to critically hit. Feline Agility: Claw Hands can climb walls with ease. Warg Riders Cats riding dogs…yeah it happened. M’rrow have subjugated the great Wargs that infest their lands, and through fear and punishment, have made them into capable mounts. Warg Riders are equipped with spears and their natural attacks. Starving Wolves: Because the M’rrow are known to starve their Wargs, the wargs themselves will attack the enemy. Warg Riders can attack twice in one turn, the second time with half damage. Cat Shamans Cat Shamans are the magic users of the M’rrow. They are relatively weaker than most other races, being able a beginner in some and an intermediate in one elemental magic. Intermediates: Can cast up to level 2 in one magic, and level 1 in two others.